


[Podfic] How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura

by epaulettes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Friendship/Love, James T. Kirk: the T stands for Troglodyte, Love/Hate, Mild Sexual Content, Missions Gone Wrong, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unconventional Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a beautiful lifetime of UST, but a troglodyte with principles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"After the bar fight, Nyota thinks to herself that if this is what being hit on by Jim Kirk leads to, she's very glad she's never going to have to see him again."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55476) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



  
Music: "When You're Traveling at the Speed of Light" - These United States  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ic476oxheq3c1f/how_many_roads_or_27_times.mp3) / [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ic476oxheq3c1f/how_many_roads_or_27_times.mp3) / 53:02 / [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-many-roads-or-27-times-jim-kirk-hit-on-nyota-uhura)  


**Author's Note:**

> Some caveats: 
> 
> 1\. I tried to do a couple tricks with the voices and stuff, but they probably don't make up for the places where my Jersey accent reared its mushy head. I'm no Nyota Uhura, and I am continually saddened by that fact. Also, sorry for my drunk voice, or rather, lack thereof. You're just lucky you didn't have to hear me attempt Bones' Southern drawl.
> 
> 2\. In my podficcer's note at the end, I say that this is my first podfic, which is a blatant lie, lol. I forgot that I did a few back in 2007, but considering that was years ago under a different pseud and this one podfic is two times longer than all my other attempts put together, I think the general idea of my rambling stands.


End file.
